trust shall fall
by Kasha the Klee
Summary: Crossover of SS and TT. I wrote it about a year ago, so I'm not quite sure how far it is along. All rights to their respectful owners. Its got all the characters in it. Please read and review!


Cyborg comes on the screen blasting his rocket

Screen changes to a guy shooting ice at Cy from his hands

Other Titans come on (Robin riding his R-cycle, Starfire flying and throwing star bolts, raven flying, and BB flying as a bird)

**Robin**: Give up Freeze, you are outnumbered 5 to 1, there is no way to win.

**Freeze**: That's what you think.

Freeze snaps his fingers and an army of ice sculpture type things appear

The Titans try to battle them, but get beaten

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the Tower)

**Robin**: (half thinking out loud) What went wrong? We had him right where we wanted him!

**Cy**: Maybe we're losing our touch.

Starfire confusedly touches Cy

**Cy**: (Irritated) Not that kind of touch.

**Robin**: Maybe we need something fresh, new, innovative.

**Raven**: Do you mean like another member?

**BB**: No! We tried that once. It didn't work. Remember?

**Star**: Terra did not join our team just to betray us!

**Robin**: Beast Boy, Star's right. The only reason what happened with Terra happened was because Slade was controlling her.

**BB**: But how do you know that won't happen again?

**Raven**: I hate to say this, but Beast Boy is right. I know Slade; he will stop at nothing to eliminate us.

**Robin**: I know Slade more than you, and he wants us gone, but he likes to watch us suffer as we did when Terra turned her back on us.

Alert noise sounds and the red light flashes

**Robin**: Trouble!

Everyone rushes out

Scene changes to Static and Gear fighting Ebon and night breed

**Static**: (to Ebon) I'm not going to let you get away this time!

Ebon turns into whirlpool/tornado and the Breed (including Talon, Shiv, Ferret, and Kangor) jump in and they all disappear

**Static**: (To Gear) Not a word

**Robin**: Static?

Static turns around and sees Robin surrounded by "aliens"

**Gear**: Uhhh…V, you know these guys?

**Static**: Well the one in the mask is Robin, but I have no clue who the others are.

**Robin**: I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to my team.

**Static**: _Your _team? What happened to Batman?

**Robin**: (getting a small tear in the corner of his eye) He's um…retired. Anyway, these are the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy (pointing to each one as ha says they're name)

Gear nudges Static

**Static**: Oh. And this is my partner, Gear. He is a genius with a super brain.

Starfire flies up to Gear and continually circles him with hearts floating around

**Gear**: (a little nervous) Hi?

Scene changes back to the Tower with Gear talking to Cy about something or another, Star staring at Gear, and Robin, Raven, and Static talking on the couch

**Robin**: We were just talking about adding someone to the team when you showed up. What brings you here anyway?

**Static**: Well, Gear and me-

**Gear**: (interrupting) Gear and I. How many times have I told you that? Just because I have a super brain, doesn't mean I'm the only one who knows proper English.

**Static**: (irritated) Gear and _I_ were chasing a metahuman named Ebon and his gang, and they brought us here.

**Raven**: Metahuman?

**Static**: I guess I should just tell the story from the beginning. Static tells everyone about the big bang, and how he and Gear got their powers

**Cy**: That is so awesome! Wasn't that the best story, BB?

BB doesn't answer

**Cy**: Beast Boy? Where is he?

**Robin**: Hey Static, Gear, do you guys mind if my team talks privately?

**Static**: Not at all

**Gear**: Go for it.

**Robin**: We'll just be a minute. Help yourself to anything.

Robin, Cy, Raven, and Star leave the room

**Robin**: (in the hall) So what do you guys think about them?

**Raven**: (Emotionless) They're cool.

**Cy**: Gear's awesome! Another techie on the team would be less work for me.

**Star**: I agree with Cyborg.

**Robin**: I like them too. What do you think about them joining our team?

**Cy**: I think they would make a great addition to the team. I'm just worried about BB

**Robin**: What do you mean? Beast Boy's cool with anything.

**Cy**: Yea, but do you remember the last time we added another member to our team?

**Star**: (quietly) Terra

**Robin**: Beast Boy loved Terra.

**Cy**: But we let her into our home, and she stole our information, gave it to our enemy, and betrayed us.

**Robin**: But in the end, she gave her life for us.

**Cy**: I know. I don't think BB or any of us want to go through that again.

Everyone was thinking about what Cyborg just said when the alert noise sounded

**Robin**: Well, think about it, how about we see just how good they are first.

Static and Gear rush into the hall

**Static**: What's going on?

**Robin**: There's trouble downtown.

**Cy**: Want to come help us catch the bad guys?

**Gear**: Sure

Everyone runs out of the Titans Tower, and head to the city

At the scene of the crime, Slade is stealing missiles and power generators

**Robin**: Slade!

**Slade**: Hello Robin.

**Gear**: (To Cy) Friend of yours?

**Cy**: Hardly.

**Robin**: Whatever your plan is Slade we'll stop you.

**Slade**: Is that so Robin?

Slade raises his arms and a giant wall of fire blocks him from the titans

**Robin**: Do whatever you need to, to get through.

Cy hits it with his cannon, BB turns into a bird and tries to fly over, Star hits it with her blasts, Robin put his rod in it, but the rod melts, Raven turns into a shadow and goes underground and pops back up on the other side of the fire

A scream is heard, the fire vanishes, and smoke is everywhere

**Robin**: Raven!

The smoke clears, and no one is there

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower

**Gear**: So who's this Slade?

**Robin**: Our greatest enemy

**Static**: And what does he want with Raven?

**Robin**: It's long and complicated. It's getting late. We should all get some rest and we will search for Slade and Raven in the morning. You guys don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you?

**Static**: Nah

**Gear**: It's cool

**Robin**: Good. Sleep well!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning

**Robin**: Okay team, we will split up and search the city. (To Static and Gear) I'm sorry, but we don't have an extra communicator for you two.

**Gear**: That's all right. We have our shock voxes. If you would lend me one of your communicators, I can upload the frequency and neutralize the quantum matrices.

**Static**: Huh?

**Cy**: He can make it so your communicators can listen to ours. _(to Gear)_ but how can you overcome the polarized electrons without disrupting the prototype accelerator?

**Gear**: I borrow some time on the high-energy positrons and slow down the reaction time.

Cyborg turns chibi style and watches Gear

(after about 5 minutes)

**Gear**: Done! Here's your communicator back, Robin. Now Static and I can listen and talk to you.

**Starfire**: Maybe I should go with Gear, just so he doesn't get lost in the city.

**Gear**: Can you fly? Starfire raises up Okay, Fine with me.

**Robin**: Okay, Static and I will take the north end, BB, you go east, Cyborg will head South and Gear and Star, you guys look out West. Report anything suspicious.

Everyone heads out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Static**:


End file.
